Una Noticia Importante
by AllegraPM
Summary: Hermione tiene q darle a Draco una importante noticia... pero no sabe como hacerlo ya q teme su reaccion cuando sepa la noticia...¿Que Ocurrira? Pasar, leer y dejar review! ¡¡¡ONESHOOT!


**Hola a todoos!!! Bueno, este es mi primer oneshoot. La verdad me vino la inspiración y me decidi a escribir... No se q tal estará, espero vuestras opiniones!!! Ah! si por casualidad alguien que lee "Apariencias que Engañan", mi fic largo, se pasa por aquí, decirles que se que llevo muxisimo sin actualizar. Lo cierto es q tengo el siguiente capitulo a la mitad... pero mi inspiración se ha ido al traste en estos meses... Espero q ya q me ha venido para escribir este oneshoot, me venga para terminar el capitulo de Apariencias... De verdad lo sientooo!!! Ojala pueda subir capitulo como regalo d año nuevoo!!**

**Y ahora os dejo leer**

**un besote... y FELIZ AÑO NUEVOO!!**

* * *

Hermione miraba con incredulidad y cierta sorpresa el papel que sujetaba en sus manos, para después mirar al medimago que estaba sentado enfrente de ella tras una mesa. Volvió a mirar el papel y tras unos segundos, tomó aire y volvió a enfrentar al hombre que la observaba con curiosidad.

-¿Está usted completamente seguro?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Ya se lo he dicho, señora. Es la segunda vez que le realizamos la prueba. Es imposible que el resultado sea erróneo.- le dijo el medimago con paciencia.

-Ya… de acuerdo.- Hermione tomo aire de nuevo.- ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?- se preguntó más para sí misma que para que el medimago la escuchase.

-Dudo que a estas alturas tenga que explicarle…

-¡No! Claro que no doctor.- le interrumpió apresuradamente Hermione.- Es solo que… -pero no acabó la frase.

Todo aquello había sucedido de improvisto. Empezó a sentirse mal hace unos días y su marido lo había notado y le había obligado a ir al médico. Ella se había negado a ir, pero al ver que los síntomas iban a más, no tuvo más remedio que ceder. Prefirió ir a un doctor muggle, después de todo, ella siempre había ido allí cuando no se encontraba bien. Pero después de que le dijeron que era lo que le pasaba, decidió ir a San Mungo para asegurarse.

Pero ahí estaba, no había duda. Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía como iba a decírselo a su marido.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó el medimago ante el mutismo de la chica.

-Sí, estoy bien.- Hermione suspiró.- Muchas gracias Doctor Austin.- añadió mientras se levantaba y estrechaba una mano hacia el hombre.

-Ha sido un placer.- le dijo educadamente estrechando la mano de la castaña.- Y recuerde que deberá hacerse chequeos periódicos, no queremos que nada salga mal. ¿De acuerdo?

-Descuide, pediré cita en cuanto salga de aquí.- dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

Y sin más abandonó la consulta y se dirigió a la recepción para concretar la fecha de su siguiente visita.

* * *

El reloj de su habitación marcó las nueve y media. Faltaban pocos minutos para que él llegase, según le había puesto en la carta que le había mandado horas antes. Su viaje de negocios había sido todo un éxito y habían cerrado el trato antes de lo esperado, así que volvería a casa esa misma noche.

Tenía ganas de verlo y a la vez no. Tenía ganas porque llevaba tres días sin verle y le había echado mucho de menos, pero también sabía que tendría que darle la noticia y no se sentía del todo preparada para hacerlo. No sabía cómo podía reaccionar y eso le asustaba. A pesar de llevar un año y un mes casada con él, más otro par de años de noviazgo, aún sentía que no conocía del todo a Draco Malfoy. Y es que él era el hombre más impredecible que había conocido nunca. Pero sabía que no podía ocultarle algo de tal calibre y también sabía que él no le perdonaría si se enteraba de la noticia por otra persona antes que por ella.

Suspiró por decimoquinta vez en lo que llevaba de día. Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones que adornaba su habitación, haciendo como que leía mientras esperaba su llegada. Él, puntual como siempre, no se hizo esperar.

-¡Ya estoy en casa, preciosa!- exclamó Draco desde el piso de abajo.- ¿Dónde demonios estás?- añadió a los pocos minutos, seguramente tras recorrer toda la planta baja y no encontrarla.

-¡Estoy arriba! ¡En nuestra habitación!- contestó ella mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la ventana. No se sentía con fuerzas de enfrentarle.

A los pocos minutos sintió sus fuertes brazos rodeándola y su inconfundible olor a menta embriagándola como siempre lo hacía. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Hola…- susurró en su oreja para después morderle con picardía su lóbulo.

-Hola…- contestó la castaña intentando contener un gemido ante las estimulantes caricias de su marido.

-¿Me has echado de menos?- preguntó arrogante mientras bajaba con su boca por el cuello de la chica, depositando besos durante todo el recorrido.

-No mucho…- mintió ella descaradamente disfrutando mientras de los besos en su cuello.

Draco sonrió contra su cuello, para después morderlo con descaro. Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer.

-Te lo tengo dicho… -siguió susurrando él mientras ahora acariciaba su cintura con lentitud.-…mientes fatal cariño.

Hermione sonrió. Era increíble como Draco le hacía olvidar cualquier preocupación que tuviera con tan solo tocarla, incluida la importante notica que tenía que darle. La mente de Hermione había quedado totalmente en blanco. En ese momento, solo podía sentir.

Lentamente, Draco la giró para enfrentarla. Sus miradas se encontraron con la misma intensidad de siempre y ambos sonrieron. Hermione se acercó a sus labios pero él, sonriendo maliciosamente, se apartó.

-¡Ey!- se quejó la castaña dándole un golpe en el pecho.

-¿Qué?- dijo él despreocupado.- Tú misma has dicho que no me has echado de menos, por lo que deduzco que tampoco has extrañado mis besos.

Hermione bufó. Siempre conseguía tener el control de la situación. Le odiaba.

-Ya… pero tú mismo has dicho que sabías que estaba mintiendo.-dijo ella con un puchero.

Draco rió pero no se separó ni un ápice de ella.

-Tienes razón. Pero siempre es más gratificante oírtelo decir a ti.-agregó él para después romper la distancia que los separaba y callar a Hermione que estaba a punto de replicar.

El beso fue apasionado, dejando claro en cada roce lo mucho que se habían extrañado. Cuando el aire fue necesario, se separaron y volvieron a mirarse. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya, hurón engreído.- protestó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo también te he echado de menos, gatita.- contestó él divertido solo para volver a atacar el cuello de su esposa mientras con movimientos lentos la iba llevando hacia la cama.

-Draco…- le llamó Hermione.

De pronto todas sus preocupaciones habían vuelto a su cabeza y sabía que si no paraba a Draco, no podría hablar con él hasta después de mucho, mucho rato.

Draco volvió a besarla, esta vez con fuerza, con lujuria. En seguida pido permiso con su lengua para explorar su boca, permiso que le fue concedido al instante. Casi consigue que la mente de Hermione volviera a desconectar… pero la preocupación de la castaña era mucho mayor que el calentón de su marido.

-Dra-draco… espera.- insistió ella dentro del beso mientras apoyaba sus manos en el musculoso pecho de él para separarle.

El rubio se separó no sin soltar un bufido de disconformidad.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó el suavemente mirándola con intensidad.

Hermione miraba hacia el suelo. No, no podía decírselo. Estaba segura que no se lo tomaría bien. ¡Maldita sea, no tenía que haberle parado! Ahora él notaría que algo le preocupaba.

-Hermione, mírame.-le dijo él agarrando su mentón y obligándola a enfrentar su acerada mirada.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre, preciosa?

Hermione se perdió en la dulce mirada que él le dirigía.

No podía, aún no podía decírselo. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo. Hablaría con Ginny, seguro que ella le ayudaría.

-Nada.- dijo ella mientras acariciaba el rostro de Draco delicadamente.

Draco elevó una ceja y la miró desconfiado.

-¿Estás segura?- Hermione asintió.- ¿Entonces por qué me has parado? ¿Acaso no quieres…?

-No es eso.- se apresuró a decir ella.- Solo quería decirte que… que te quiero.- improvisó ella tratando que Draco no se diera cuenta de que no era precisamente eso lo que tenía que decirle, para después darle un dulce pero corto beso en los labios.

Al parecer, funcionó, ya que Draco sonrió de medio lado y se inclinó para besarla de nuevo.

-Yo también te quiero, preciosa.- le contestó él de vuelta cuando la dejó caer en la cama dispuesto a demostrarle sus palabras.

* * *

Estaba en casa de su mejor amiga y acababa de darle la noticia. Su reacción no se hizo esperar.

-¡Vaya Hermione! ¡Felicidades!- exclamó una muy emocionada Ginny mientras abrazaba a su amiga efusivamente.

-Gracias Ginny.- susurró la castaña apenada.

-¿Qué ocurre, Herms? ¿Acaso no te hace ilusión?- preguntó sorprendida la pelirroja ante el poco entusiasmo mostrado por su amiga.

-¡Sí, claro que sí!- dijo Hermione.- El problema no es ese…

-¿Entonces cuál es?- preguntó confundida Ginny.

-Draco…- se limitó a contestar la castaña.

-¿Qué pasa con Malfoy? ¿Acaso él no…?

-No sé como decírselo. Lleva días sospechando que ocurre algo pero no soy capaz de decírselo.-confesó.- Sé que se lo diga como se lo diga, no le va a gustar la idea.

-¿Estás loca?- exclamó la pelirroja.- ¿Cómo demonios no le va a gustar a Malfoy enterarse de que va a ser padre?

-Él no quería tener hijos tan pronto…

_**Flash Back**_

_Llevaban apenas un mes de casados, pero Hermione tenía la necesidad de tratar ese tema con él. Para ella era importante, quería ser madre. Le hacía mucha ilusión._

_-Draco…-ronroneó ella contra su pecho. Acababa de despertarse y sabía que él la estaba observando. Era el mejor momento para abordar el tema._

_-Buenos días, gatita.-contestó él mientras la cogía de la cadera y la impulsaba hacia arriba para poder besarla._

_-Buenos días.- dijo ella después del beso, volviendo a acurrucarse en el pecho del rubio._

_No sabía muy bien cómo empezar, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era algo que tenían que hablar._

_-Draco… hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.-dijo ella sin moverse de donde estaba._

_-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó el mientras acariciaba lentamente su espalda desnuda._

_-Es que…- estaba nerviosa y el rubio lo notó. La besó en la cabeza, animándola a seguir.- Quiero ser madre.-hizo una pequeña pausa.- Quiero que tengamos hijos Draco.- añadió._

_Hermione, apoyada como estaba todavía en el pecho de Draco, notó como se tensaba de pronto. Y eso, no le dio buena espina asique asegurándose de cubrir su pecho con las sábanas, se incorporó y le miró fijamente. Él miraba la ventana y respiraba con dificultad._

_-Draco.- le llamó ella. Él giró la cabeza lentamente y la enfrentó. Su mirada era difícil de descifrar, por lo que Hermione supo que la idea no le entusiasmaba demasiado.- ¿Acaso…acaso tú no quieres?- preguntó con la voz temblorosa y con los ojos llorosos._

_-No es eso, Hermione.-se apresuró a contestar Draco mientras limpiaba una rebelde lágrima que se le había escapado a ella.- Es sólo que no creo estar preparado para tener un hijo.- confesó._

_-Estoy segura de que serías un buen padre, Draco.-le dijo ella tratando de convencerle._

_-Quizás dentro de un tiempo sí, pero ahora es demasiado pronto, Hermione.-continuó él.- Además, quiero disfrutar un poco más de nuestro matrimonio. A penas llevamos un mes casados. Quiero disfrutar de ti todo lo que pueda antes de que un renacuajo acapare toda nuestra atención._

_-Yo no digo que sea ahora… quizás en unos meses…- insistió ella.- Además, no porque tengamos un niño voy a dejar de prestarte atención._

_-Lo sé.- aseguró el rubio mientras sonreía de medio lado y rozaba sus labios con los de ella.- Pero tendremos menos tiempo para nosotros… por eso quiero aprovecharlo ahora._

_Hermione suspiró abatida. No tenía nada que hacer, sabía que él no daría ese paso hasta que se sintiera realmente preparado. _

_-Y… ¿cuándo quieres que nosotros…?- comenzó a preguntar ella, dejando la pregunta en el aire sabiendo que él la entendería._

_-Quizás en un par de años más.- dijo él sabiendo que a ella no le iba a gustar la idea.- Hay muchos cosas que quiero hacer contigo antes de tener un bebe.- añadió acariciando dulcemente su cara._

_Hermione esbozó una sonrisa y después le besó. _

_-Está bien.- contestó ella para después volver a acurrucarse en su pecho y dormir un rato más._

_Sabía que se lo debía, él era siempre el que daba su brazo a torcer. Ahora era su turno, por mucho que le doliera hacerlo. Si él quería esperar un tiempo, pues esperarían._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-¡Oh, vaya! -dijo Ginny después de que Hermione le contara la conversación que tuvo con Draco, meses atrás.- Pero yo creo que aún así Hermione, al hurón le hará ilusión. Todavía recuerdo la cara que puso Harry cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada de James. Nosotros tampoco lo teníamos planeado para tan pronto, pero a Harry… ¡Se le caía la baba cuando se lo dije!- comentó divertida.

-No lo sé, Gin. Es que es tan impredecible…-se lamentó Hermione.

- Es eso tienes razón… pero dime ¿Cuánto tiempo hace exactamente de esa conversación?- quiso sabes la pelirroja

-Pues…aproximadamente un año.- dijo Hermione.- ¡No sé cómo ha podido pasar! Desde que tuvimos esa conversación nos cuidamos siempre.

-Herms, cielo, a lo mejor… en alguna ocasión, ya sabes, se os olvidó aplicar el hechizo.- le sugirió la pelirroja.

-No, siempre tenemos cuidado de aplicarlo. Casi siempre es Draco el que lo hace. Él era el más interesado en que esto no pasase.-dijo apenada.

-Pues a no ser que tú le hayas engañado con otro.- Hermione la miró escandalizada pero Ginny levantó la mano para que no la interrumpiera.- La única explicación que hay es que en alguno de los ya conocidos calentones de tu querido maridito, se os olvidara aplicar el hechizo. Haz memoria Herms.- le aconsejó s amiga.

Hermione se quedó callada un rato, mientras hacía cuentas. El doctor le había dicho que estaba embarazada de apenas un mes, asique eso la llevaba a que el día que su bebe fue concebido fue… el 16 de Septiembre.

-¡Oh no!- exclamó Hermione.

-¿Qué?- preguntó interesada Ginny.

-Hoy es 16 de Octubre, Ginny y estoy embarazada de un mes.- Ginny ató cabos rápidamente.

-El día de vuestro aniversario.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Ese día Draco me llevó a cenar y después dimos una vuelta en limusina por todo Londres. Llegamos a casa y… habíamos bebido un poco de más… Es casi seguro que se nos olvidara aplicar el hechizo anticonceptivo.- le contó Hermione.

-Bueno… ahí tienes tu respuesta. Ya sabes porque estás embarazada.

-Sí… pero, ¿cómo se lo digo a Draco?

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que no se lo tomará tan mal como esperas.

* * *

En ese mismo instante, en el despacho de Harry Potter, un intranquilo Draco Malfoy caminaba de un lado a otro, nervioso.

-Sé que me está ocultando algo, Potter. Así que si tú sabes algo te recomiendo que me lo digas en este mismo instante.

Harry bufó por cuarta vez. Su amigo estaba de lo más pesado. Estaría casado con su mejor amiga, pero seguía siendo la misma odiosa serpiente que era antes.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Draco. Yo no sé nada.-repitió Harry también por cuarta vez.- Lo único que sé es que Hermione iba a casa hoy para hablar con Ginny de algo importante.

-¡Lo ves, tengo razón! ¡Me oculta algo! - exclamó Draco pasándose la mano por el cabello, desordenándolo más de lo que ya estaba.- ¡Solo queda en tu casa con la pelirroja cuando pasa algo!

-Tranquilízate, seguro que no es nada grave.

-No puedo tranquilizarme. Llevo días preguntándole y siempre me responde lo mismo. ¡Seguro que me está engañando! ¡Ya se ha cansado de mi!- Harry se puso de pie y se acercó a Draco. Le cogió de los hombros y le miró fijamente.

-Draco Malfoy, todavía no sé porqué pero Hermione está completamente enamorada de ti. Te ama.- Draco se relajó ante las palabras del moreno.- Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás se te ocurra dudar de ella.

-Tienes razón, perdona, es que estoy desesperado. Está nerviosa, no me sostiene la mirada más de cinco minutos. Ya no se qué hacer para que me cuente que está pasando Potter.- le confesó.

-Prepárale una cena en casa. Sorpréndela y después pregúntale que le ocurre.-sugirió Harry.- Es lo que yo haría si tuviera que sacarle algo a Ginny.

-Sí, puede que sea una buena idea.- dijo Draco.- ¿Me das el resto de la tarde libre?

Harry le miró escéptico.

-¿Qué? ¡Tengo que prepararlo todo para que sea perfecto!- se defendió el rubio.

-Está bien, pero con la condición de que en cuanto te enteres de que es lo que pasa me lo digas.

-Sí, sí, Potter lo que digas.- dijo mientras salía por la puerta casi corriendo.

-Quién me diría a mí que llegaría a ver a Malfoy tan desesperado por una hija de muggles.- rió Harry cuando la puerta se cerró.

* * *

Hermione abrió la puerta de su casa, entró, dejó las llaves encima de la mesita que había a la entrada y colgó el abrigo en el perchero.

-¿Draco?- llamó, no estaba segura de sí su marido había llegado ya de trabajar.- ¿Draco estás en ca…?

Se detuvo asombrada en la puerta del comedor. La mesa estaba puesta para dos, con varias velas y algunos pétalos de rosa adornándola. Y al lado estaba Draco, vestido aún con lo que se había puesto esa mañana: sus pulcros pantalones negros y una camisa gris que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, acompañados por sus elegantes zapatos negros italianos.

-Draco… ¿qué…?- trató de preguntar. ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Acaso él se había enterado? No, si lo hubiese hecho le estaría montando una escena y no le habría montado aquella maravillosa cena.

-Quería darte una sorpresa.- fue lo único que dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un dulce beso en los labios.- Ven, siéntate.

Draco agarró la mano de la castaña y la guió hasta su asiento donde, caballerosamente, le ayudó a sentarse. Después, él se sentó en su lugar y con un golpe de varita una suave música empezó a sonar.

-Y… ¿puedo preguntar a qué se debe esta sorpresa?- preguntó la castaña mientras uno de sus elfos domésticos servía la suculenta cena.

-No necesito ningún motivo para querer darte una sorpresa, preciosa.- dijo él con tranquilidad.- Pero si he de buscar uno… supongo que es porque te quiero y porque me encanta ver la cara que pones cuando te sorprendo.

Hermione sonrió. Eso era cierto. La verdad es que cuando empezó a salir con Draco, no se esperaba que fuera el tipo de hombre que diera sorpresas e hiciera regalos. Pero se había equivocado. Él, siempre que podía, le sorprendía de alguna manera. Y tenía que reconocer, que eso la encantaba.

-Me ha encantado.-dijo ella complaciente.- Gracias.

-No tienes que darlas.- contestó él.- Y ahora, comamos.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente. Draco no podía no estar nervioso, todavía no tenía muy claro como llevar a cabo su cometido.

Cuando ambos terminaron de cenar, Draco la condujo hacia el salón, donde se sentaron en el sofá situado enfrente de la chimenea ya encendida, su favorito.

-Hermione… tenemos que hablar.- dijo de pronto él después de un largo silencio durante el cual habían observado el fuego abrazados, disfrutando de su compañía.

-Claro… ¿Qué pasa amor?- preguntó ella temerosa, aunque intuía que era lo que iba a venir. Ya estaba preparada. Después de hablar con Ginny su preocupación se había alivianado.

-Creo que esa pregunta me corresponde hacerla a mi.- dijo el serio rompiendo el abrazo y mirando a Hermione seriamente.

Hermione suspiró.

-Sé que he estado rara estos días.

-Muy rara.- aseveró el rubio.

-Pero hay una razón…

-Estoy deseando escucharla cariño.

-Quiero que sepas, que si no te lo he dicho antes es porque… porque tenía miedo de cómo ibas a reaccionar.- Draco frunció el ceño. Aquello no le olía nada bien.- Pero tienes derecho a saberlo… y a ayudarme a tomar una decisión.

-Hermione… me estás asustando.- dijo Draco mientras la agarraba de la cara y la miraba con preocupación.

Hermione comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

-Se que tu no querías esto hasta dentro de un tiempo pero…-tomó aire y clavo sus orbes marrones en las de Draco que la observaba expectante.

-Por favor, dilo ya… me vas a matar de la angustia.-suplicó él ante el silencio de la chica mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Draco…- Hermione quitó las manos del chico de su cara y las entrelazó con las propias. Le miró; ahí iba la bomba.- Estoy embarazada.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Pero no podía negar que su corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza ante tal descubrimiento.

-¿Embara…? ¿Tú estás…? ¿Estás…?- tartamudeo estúpidamente Draco cuando logró reaccionar.

-Sí, Draco…- bajó la mirada apenada.- Fue el día de nuestro aniversario… con las copas de más que llevábamos se nos olvidaría poner el hechizo y... bueno el resto ya lo sabes.- explicó ella.- Lo siento, sé que querías esperar un tiempo antes de…

Se interrumpió cuando sintió la mano de Draco en su mentón obligándola a levantar la cabeza y mirarlo.

-Shhh.- la calló poniendo un dedo en sus labios.- No te disculpes. Que yo sepa, un bebe es cosa de dos. El descuido fue de ambos, no solo tuyo.- la tranquilizó el rubio mientras le acariciaba lentamente la cara, para después besarla con ternura.

Se separaron y se miraron durante unos segundos. Después, Draco frunció el ceño al recordar algo que ella había dicho hace un momento.

-Y ahora… ¿me vas a explicar que eso de que te tengo que ayudar a tomar una decisión?- le preguntó sujetándole la cara. – Yo creo que la decisión está bien clara, preciosa.

-¿Tú…tú quieres que lo tengamos?- preguntó entre lágrimas.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso pensabas que querría que abortaras o algo así?- preguntó ofendido.- Es cierto que te dije que me gustaría esperar un tiempo antes de ser padres. Pero ahora que el renacuajo está aquí,- puso la mano el estomago de Hermione y lo acarició.- no puedo esperar a verle la carita.

-¡Oh Draco!- exclamó Hermione mientras rodeaba el cuello de su marido y lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras empezaba a llorar.

Draco correspondió su abrazo y le beso la cabeza tiernamente.

Un hijo, de los dos. Fruto del amor que se tenían. No podía esperar a que naciera. Nada más escuchar la noticia sintió como el instinto paterno nacía en él y como el amor que sentía por esa mujer se multiplicaba por mil.

Se separaron lo justo para que sus labios se encontraran. Se besaron con pasión y de repente las ropas comenzaron a estorbarles. Y allí, en el mismo sofá donde concibieron al nuevo miembro de la familia Malfoy, se entregaron el uno al otro como hacía tiempo que no lo hacían.

Los movimientos eran rítmicos y eran acompañados por los gemidos de ambos. Tras varios minutos ambos llegaron al clímax y Draco se desplomó sobre la castaña mientras esparcía pequeños besos sobre el cuello de su esposa embarazada.

-Creo que el motivo de la sorpresa de hoy, ha quedado totalmente justificado con esta noticia.- le susurró juguetonamente.

-Yo también lo creo.-rió ella.

-Te quiero, preciosa.- le dijo dulcemente mientras la besaba.

-Yo también a ti, Draco.- contestó ella entrecortadamente.

De pronto, Draco se levantó ágilmente y convocando unas mantas para taparlos cargo a Hermione en brazos.

-¡¡Draco!! ¿Qué haces?- exclamó ella riendo.

-Este sofá es demasiado incomodo, es mejor que vayamos arriba a seguir con esto.- dijo seductor.

Hermione afirmó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y empezó a besarlo, logrando enloquecer al rubio.

-Como sigas haciendo eso no voy a ser capaz de llegar a la habitación.- le advirtió Draco ante lo que ella solo rió y apiadándose de él, paró sus caricias.

Después de unas cuantas horas, ambos estaban tumbados de lado, mirándose intensamente. Draco deslizó una mano hacia el estómago de ella y lo acarició con ternura.

-¿Crees que se parecerá a mí?- preguntó Draco infantilmente con una sonrisa radiante.

Hermione soltó una carcajada alegre y dándole un beso contestó:

-No me cabe duda, amor, no me cabe duda.

* * *

**Bueno.... eso ha sido todo... espero de verdad q os haya gustado!!! Y ya si me dejais un review con la opinion creo q monto una fiesta! jajaja**

**un besote!**

**Nos leemos!**

**.·¨·AllegraPM·¨·.**


End file.
